A Different Side
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Usagi isn't the Usagi everyone knows. Her rights are taken and she shows her true side. Crap summary, some-what better story. Longest chapter I've written, maybe, and title might be temporary. I do not own Sailor Moon; only the plot. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I have a habit of doing stories while not updating other stories…

I need to stop that….

Well I only own the plot and I cannot wait till 2013 when Sailor Moon comes out for original fans…they say its for original fans not for kids. I wonder if it's going to come out at like 6 in the morning like before. I hope not, cause it'll be summer. And now I'll stop ranting and continue the story! Enjoy.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino, age 17, ran until her lungs burn. God, she was going to be late _again_. Panting, she stopped at the top of the shrine's stairs, catching her breath. Once she steadied herself, she proceeded to walk to Rei's 'meeting' room. What was the point? She ran here and was still late, so either way, she was going to get yelled at.

"You're late." She heard Rei say. It seemed that everyone, except the outers, was here, even Mamoru.

"I had-"

"We don't want to hear excuses Usagi" Luna said.

"So what now." Usagi said, sighing. She was pretty busy, now that they defeated Galaxia.

"We all came to a decision…" Luna said.

"Usagi, we are taking away your rights as Sailor Moon, please hand in your brooch." Rei said, in a hard tone.

Usagi knew it would happen. Sighing, she put her brooch on the table. The crystal, however, was hidden in a very secure place.

"Well thanks for informing me! Now I have free time." Usagi retorted.

"Usagi, you good for nothing, lazy ass, motor mouth idiot!" Rei said.

"You know what? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Usagi said, with a cold stare. "I heard it for the past two or three years. Now I don't want to hear it. I had _enough_ of being criticized. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend."

With that, she turned around and left the room. She hadn't cried, which was what everyone expected. She retorted and gave them a cold stare. Rei hit the wall. What the hell?

* * *

Usagi stared at the sky. It was morning and she was heading to school. She arrived and took her seat.

"Usagi." Ami said, with Mako and Mina behind her. It was almost the end of her first year(AN: I am like blank about the years so let's make it like American school.).

"Ami-san, Makoto-san, Minako-san, please do not associate yourselves with me at any given time. I gave you guys my rights and in return, I am cutting all ties with everyone. Minako-san, please take care of Luna. Have a good day."

Saying that, the bell rang. While Usagi did her work, she turned it in last, but had the answers correct. Her teachers where surprised and at the end of the day, she was called to the principal's office.

"You asked for me?" Usagi asked.

"Yes Tsukino-san. Please sit." A middle aged man with black hair said. Usagi sat in front of him.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You, a failing student, is starting to show excellent progress, in just one day. Why?"

"Let me explain. It might be too much to take in but please try to understand. When I was younger, age six I suppose, I lived in America. We moved when I was, let's see, 13. In that time, I had already earned a degree in photography, creative arts, design, computer technology, and business. I had specifically asked that when I returned to Japan, that I was in the grade a 13 year old would be, which is 2nd year middle school. I had a branch of a business in the states, and I am thinking of opening one in Tokyo. I shall talk to my parents about it."

"So, you already graduated?"

"Yes."

"Please go home. I will try to digest this information."

* * *

Within a week, Usagi told her parents her decision, dropped out of school and opened a temporary office. The real office would be finished by the time everyone was in their second year of high school.

Usagi wore a grey cotton mini skirt, white button shirt, and a black cardigan, completed by black heels. She had her hair down and had a black suitcase. She decided it was time to visit her good friend Motoki, who knew the real her.

"Motoki!" She said as she walked in.

"Usa-chan!" He said.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"I've been good and you?"

"Dropped out of school and I am opening my branch here in Tokyo. I have a temporary office here."

"Finally opening the business eh?"

At that time, Mamoru walked in. He saw his friend talking to a blonde. She had a nice figure and was dressed in business attire.

"Motoki! Can I get a coffee?" He said as he sat two seats away from the blonde. She stiffened.

"Nii-san, I have a meeting to attend. I will see you sometime soon." Usagi said, and at that time, her phone rang. She simply slide the lock (An: Yes its an iPhone xD ) and answered.

"Tsukino speaking. Yes. The meeting is at 11. Then lunch with the CEO of that department store. I forgot the name. Um was it Sony? No… well it doesn't matter. A meeting? With? Endo-san? When? This afternoon…okay…tell him in his office. Then dinner with…Tsuyoki? Eh! Arranged marriages? Ugh, fathers work again? Well tell him no. He said that? I will attend to them but I will not agree to such things! I have to go. It's almost 11! Yes that meeting is important. Okay, good-bye. Bye nii-chan" She said and walked out.

"That was odango?" Mamoru asked.

"She never told you? She dropped out of school, and made a branch here in Tokyo."

"Branch?"

"She lived in America and graduated university with degrees in, what were they, photography, creative arts, design, computer technology, and business." Motoki thought out loud.

"Degrees?" Mamoru asked. Who the hell was he dating this whole time?

* * *

"So Usagi already graduated and has a branch?" Ami asked.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I saw her all dressed up in business clothes and before she left, she was on the phone. Apparently she has a meeting with someone name Endo-san, and dinner with someone named Tsuyoki."

"Endo? Tsuyoki?" Ami asked.

"Know them?" Mako asked.

"Endo is one of the founders for this department store, and Tsuyoki is the creator of Yoki."

"Yoki! You mean those kid toy collection. The ones with the hamster and stuff that cosplay?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"What the hell?" Mina thought.

"Well, if you want to know more, read this." Mamoru said, placing a magazine on the table.

"_A Masquerade Ball"_

_Recently, the founder of the famous American branch of __**Dreams Draw**__ has decided to found a masquerade ball to celebrate the opening of __**Dreams Draw**__ new branch in Tokyo. The founder had opened the branch in America after earning many degrees about seven years ago. The founder of this important and successful company wanted to share the moment with all of the founder's new colleagues. But the founder's identity is unknown, so this event is an uproar in the business world. Many CEO's and founders of many department stores and such, are glad to welcome the new founder. While everyone is excited, some are worried that the founder will be someone disappointing. This event will be held at __**Tokyo Bay Art Museum, next Saturday at 8 pm.**__, and though there will be tight security, the first 100 people to show up, will be able to enter. As another treat, the founder will have all the artwork they made themselves displayed at this event. Something that is a once-in-a-life time thing, for the founder rarely shows their artwork. We hope to see the 100 there!_

"What if it isn't Usagi?" Ami asked.

"It's worth a shot." Mina said.

"Yeah. We have to try." Mako agreed.

"If we aren't the first 100, we have a party to crash." Rei said.

* * *

Please review and I'll give you a virtual tamale :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let me clear up some things. Usagi is 16 and in her second year of high school and the rest of them are 17 and in the same grades. Mamoru is 21. I got confused. Since I am following American school time thing, she would be 17 when she graduated since her birthday is in the middle of summer C:

* * *

The Senshi and Mamoru stood outside of Tokyo Bay Art Museum. They made it to be around 50 people. It was already seven and about 200 people stood on the left side of the entrance. The left side was for the people hoping to get in. The right side had cars pull up and guest going in.

The Senshi all wore black floor length dresses and a silver necklace with their color on the gem. They also wore black mask with their color glitter. Mamoru stood in a tux and a black mask. Since everyone was excited, they didn't look closely at Mamoru.

Finally, it was eight. During the hour they stood, they saw cars and limos pull up and leave. They walked inside and were amazed to see the art. Rei walked around to see the Museum art, while the rest looked at Usagi's art.

Two paintings caught their eyes. One was titled 'Moon Palace' and had the palace of their past lives. It was before the war, and its ruins.

The second was called 'Planet Princesses'. It had 9 women on it and each had a color and above the heads where their symbols. At the bottom of the dress, were the names of the planets. The faces were kinda blurred. In the middle was a pink-haired girl.

They looked around. Most of the paintings were of the Senshi and Moon Princess.

One had the inners all together in dresses. Another was of the Moon Princess with a sword in her right hand, roses in her right, giving an angry look. The background was of clouds in the sunset. There was one of the Senshi posing.

There was the Moon Princess looking behind her with her hair flowing and a surprised look. One had the Princess sitting on what looked like a windowsill, focusing on something with an upset look, and behind her was a blurred image of earth.

There was one painting that got Mamoru really jealous. It was of a man with long dark hair, tied, picking up the Princess, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her expression was a happy one and she was blushing. The guy also had a smile on his face. It was obviously Kou Seiya, and it was dated right before they met.

"Attention, please. We would like to introduce the founder of Dreams Draw." A deep voice said.

Everyone's attention was now focused at the staircase. Soon, a woman appeared. She wore a long flowing silver/white dress, and a glittering mask covering her upper face. Her lips were plump and her hair was golden, flowing behind her.

"Thank you all for coming." Her voice boomed throughout. Many people were in shock. She was merely a 16 year old. There was buzzing of conversations.

"Please settle down! I will tell you a story. When I was six years old, I moved to America. During that time, I had gone on an online University, earning degrees in photography, creative arts, design, computer technology, and business. I actually recently earned another degree and it's in journalism. I moved my way to build a small company, naming it Dreams Draw. It was just for fun and I didn't think that I would make it big, one of the most successful companies in the states. You might not trust a 16 year old, but think of it. I am the founder and CEO of Dreams Draw, the most successful company in the world. Recently I'll be named the most successful person in the world and the richest, making it to the top ten. I received that notification a couple days ago. I really want to partner with all of you. I am also opening a designer clothes line called Silver Dreams. I am also proud to announce that I am partnering with Naoya Sakamoto."

At that moment a young man took his mask off and many people started clapping. He was as tall as Mamoru, maybe shorter, had golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. His smile was a killer.

"Thank you for attending. It is my pleasure to be working side by side my dear friend Usagi Tsukino. I say, If you haven't doubted me, then why doubt her?" He simply said.

After that, many of the founders and CEO's agreed to partner with Dreams Draw.

"Tsukino-san! Please tell us about your art. Especially of the Senshi and Planet Princess." A journalist said, and the Senshi ears perked.

"Lets see, the Planet Princess it all the Princesses and their planets. Princess Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury. The basics. The Moon Palace is a true beauty for me. I had dreams, when I returned to japan. Dreams about a Palace. I dreamt of a princess in white. I never really knew of the princess but then in one dream I saw the earth behind her, and she had a sad look on her face. So I decided to write down her story, and paint it."

"Please tell us her story!" another journalist shouted.

"This isn't really accurate but I hope it is okay. Oh, and it's long too. Thousands of years ago, there was a princess; she was the respected moon princess. She was happy, with her life of royalty and she had many friends that were also of royalty. Though she led a happy life, she always wanted to visit the earth, though the people of the moon were forbidden to visit earth since the people of earth had no idea of life outside their planet. One night, the princess snuck out of the palace and went to the earth. The rabbit arrived in a forest. Upon arriving, she transformed as a rabbit. She wandered around the forest and soon ended up outside the palace of earth. She hopped around and soon saw a man. The man was the prince of earth. The prince lured the rabbit with a rice ball and soon the rabbit visited the prince at any given chance.

"One day, the prince wandered into the forest that the rabbit arrived in. He had always seen the rabbit come in and out of the forest. As wandered, a light went through out the forest. The prince hid behind a tree and looked to see what it was. To his surprise it was a young woman around his age. She had long, flowing silver/golden hair, big blue eyes, and creamy skin. She was a real beauty to his eyes but there was something. Around her, it was like the air was glowing and on her forehead was a crescent moon. He stood there mesmerized, and saw that the beautiful woman turn into a rabbit. The very same rabbit that visited him. Though he kept it a secret that he knew her true form, he had fallen in love with the rabbit and vise-versa. However, in the moon kingdom, it was forbidden for the royalty of the moon and someone from earth to fall in love.

"After some time, the prince told the rabbit what he saw. Soon after the rabbit turned back to the moon princess and told him the truth. She returned to the moon, heartbroken, while he promised to keep her secret. Months later, he paid a visit to her, though it wasn't a pleasant one. There was an evil that took over the earth and its people. The people of earth began attacking the moon kingdom. Sadly, the prince died protecting the moon princess. Torn, she grabbed his knife and put it through her heart, dying instantly. Soon after, the palace was in ruins. The Queen laid on a broken pillar, the only ones alive were herself and her two advisers.

'_Queen, what shall we do_?' her adviser, Artis, asked.

'_There are only ruins, even my own daughter was given to death. I shall use the crystal and let them be reborn to a new era._' The Queen said.

'_No! Queen, if you use the power of the crystal to have everyone reborn, then you will die!' _Her other adviser, Lu, said.

'_I believe that is why evil itself came to destroy our kingdom._' The Queen told her advisers. The moon crystal had a power, and it was as powerful to destroy the galaxy in the wrong hands, but in the right one, to its right successor, they could save the world from evil. The Queen took the crystal and, while lying on the pillar, held it up high and released the power so that her daughter, guardians, advisers, and lover would be reborn in a new era. As soon as her advisers disappeared, The Queens arm slowly dropped and the crystal disappeared, as the Queen passed away. Though it is unknown whether or not the princess and the rest were reborn."

Usagi told her version of her dreams, and as she finished most people had tears in their eyes, being that such a happy story turned into a forbidden love, war, destruction, and death. Afterwards, the party carried on, with Usagi being surrounded by many important people. The event soon ended and the months had passed. With no word from their old friend, the Senshi regretted their decision, as did Mamoru.

* * *

I put in my version of the story, like the silver millennium and the moon rabbit together lol no jk, I just made it up as I typed, so please tell me if you liked it :D Review and I'll virtually share my Diet Coke and Hot Cheetos, I have DC cause my mom hid the coke and I finished the sprite :O

And everyone ate my butter cookies . and I really got pissed cause those were for me…. Well bye :D

I will post the links of her paintings on my profile but I dont own them or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Well we are gonna fast forward it a bit, cause… ah, I got nothing.

* * *

_*Fall; Third-year of high school*_

Usagi sighed as she dropped down on her couch. She had gotten a two-story flat. It was at the top of the building. Upon entering, you were in the living room, which had a black leather couch, a leather arm chair, and a matching leg rest. There was a coffee table which had a laptop; mac air book, and there was built in bookshelves covering most of the wall, and in the middle of the wall was a flat screen with a built in shelves that held black Xbox 360 and a DVD player. Under that shelf were the other shelves that held many DVDs and games. In the living room was a balcony that had a view of the city. Next to the balcony were the stairs that went upstairs. To the left of the living room was the kitchen. It had a bar area looking into the living room.

The counters were black marble and the appliances were stainless steel. There was a supply closet nearby and a bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a guest room. Usagi's favorite part of the flat was the staircase. It stuck out of the side of the building, but when you entered, you had a view of the city as you walked upstairs and that you could open the windows to let air in. The staircase had glass walls. Upstairs was the master bedroom was huge, which had lowlighting, a king-sized bed, a vanity, an armchair and a flat screen with a state of the art sound system.

The master bathroom was about half the bedroom, which was pretty big, and had a door leading to a closet about the same size. The rest of the second floor had 2 guest rooms with queen size beds and a bathroom. There was an office which had desk with a computer and land line. Behind the desk were built in book shelves. There was a chair by the desk.

Usagi opened the balcony door, letting the wind outside come into her home. She sat back down, propped her feet on the leg rest, and closed her eyes. Her moment of peace wasn't long, for soon her phone was ringing. She sighed, punched in her code, and slide the lock on the touchscreen.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey rice bunny." A deep voice said.

She smiled at the voice.

"What happened, Naoya?"

"Just wanted to see if you want to grab a bite at the crown, you know to celebrate on becoming an official couple."

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 20." She said.

Usagi and Naoya got along very well and before she knew it, she had started to crush on him. It was last night that he shyly asked her to become his girlfriend and she accepted. She got off the couch and climbed up the stairs to her closet. She pulled on grey shorts, a black tank, and black high-tops. She went to her vanity and put on eyeliner, and brushed her hair. She grabbed her wallet, keys, phone, and walked over to the crown. Usagi lived 10 minutes away from the crown and soon arrived. She didn't notice the Senshi and Mamoru, who were sitting at a nearby booth.

"Motoki!"

"Usa-chan! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while." Motoki said, grinning.

"Well business has been good, and I am about to open the fall clothes for Silver Dreams. I actually moved into a flat 10 minutes away with an awesome view of the city, so come and visit sometime. Actually, I started dating again." Usagi said, blushing at the last line.

"Oh, who's the lucky man?" Motoki asked, and at that moment Naoya walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Usagi muttered, earning a grin from Motoki.

"Rice Bunny!" He exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and earned a blush from her.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Motoki-san, can I get a sprite and hamburger with fries please?" Naoya asked.

"Sure no problem, so I hear, you two…"

"Ah! I asked her yesterday." Naoya said, grinning at the still blushing rabbit.

"Nii-san, can I get a coke, fries, and cheeseburger, no pickles." Usagi said, hoping to change a subject. At that time, her phone buzzed and she read a new text. "Can I get that to-go?"

"What's wrong?" Naoya asked.

"Accountant messed up with something, wait, no they misplaced the book with all of the information of what we wasted on our money on. Ugh, now I have to go to my office and try to get it. Then I have to sign all the papers and we have to send it to the government by the end of the day." She said, stress lacing into her voice.

"When was your last day off?"

"Um today?"

"Wow, hey I'll go with you and help you out." Naoya said.

"Thanks, that'll be a BIG help, as long as you don't distract me." She said, giggling. They grabbed their food and headed to the office.

* * *

_*One week later*_

Usagi opened her eyes. It was night time and Naoya had his arm around her, while he was taking a nap. She was on an airplane. A plane that was heading to a Mexican beach. She lightly smiled. Usagi and Naoya decided to take a two week trip to Mexico and just relax. She was excited and closed her eyes as she fell back asleep.

* * *

_*Two days later*_

Usagi was lying in bed watching a novella*. The plot was very interesting. It was about a woman who was playing 3 men. The first man was her first love and was going to become a doctor but dropped his dream for a reason. She then moved on to her Law Professor and married him, falling in love with him in progress. As soon as she married him, her first love became a doctor and fell in love with her best friend. Her law professor soon lost all his money and she began an affair with his sisters fiancée, which was her husband's best friend. The whole plot was about a woman after money, which causes her to go after 3 men*.

Naoya entered the room, wearing a muscle shirt and black shorts.

"Interesting plot?"

"Very."

"Let's head down to the beach." He said.

"Sure, meet you there in 10 minutes." She said, as he opened the door and headed to the beach. She went over to her bag and pulled out her bikini. It was all black and sheer pareo of the same color. She pulled those on and ran out to meet with Naoya. It was sunset and the beach looked beautiful.

Catching up with him, she gripped onto his hand and smiled. They chatted and walked. Soon it was dusk and Naoya did something that surprised her, a kiss. His lips were soft and warm. He kissed her gently and slowly. Naoya thought that her lips tasted like cherries and were soft. That was the best first kiss that they both experienced*. They continued their walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

Mamoru grabbed a magazine and walked to his apartment. He sat on his couch and noticed that Usagi was on the cover. The headline screamed '_Romantic Getaway!'_ He opened it to see pictures of his ex holding hands with her new boyfriend and them kissing. Jealousy flared through him and he was regretting about breaking up with her.

* * *

*Novella: Mexican Soap Opera or a Spanish one.

*3 men: lol this is a real novella, it's called Teresa and it was a really good one, coming from me, I barely watch them.

The other day my mom was watching one and a man was running with a _tiger_ after him in a _forest_, and a lady was screaming and waving her hands with a _gun_ in them. Like tf? USE LOGIC!

Please R&R, and the pareo will be linked on my profile J


	4. Chapter 4

…

* * *

Usagi groaned and dropped into the leather chair. She stared at the paper work that was piled on her desk. It was noon and she was stressed. She called her secretary.

"Yes, please tell no one to bother me. I have a lot of work to do. Thank you." Usagi said.

She went through each and every one of the work and soon all her desk had was her desktop, office phone, and cup of cold coffee. She lifted the cup and threw it away. Usagi stood and grabbed her phone looking at the time. It was eight. Since the crown closed at ten, she decided to visit Motoki, and sent a message to Naoya.

_Finished up here :)_

_Call me when you can3_

She grabbed her bag and locked her office door. Her office was 10 minutes away the crown. The best thing was that the crown was between her flat and office. She entered the arcade/restaurant.

"Usa-chan!" Motoki exclaimed.

"Nii-san, can I get a coffee?" She said, with stress lacing her voice. There were slight dark circles under her eyes and she looked stressed.

"This late?"

"I just finished some work at the office and I have to start on the winter designs of Silver Dreams and get them in." She said, staring at the counter.

"That sounds tough."

"I know, but I could handle it when I first started out, and now that I have experience and I'm older, I just can't take it anymore. I am going insane."

"Wow, but why insane?"

"Have you ever been stuck in an office with no one bothering you, paperwork, and a cup of coffee, from about noon to now, nonstop?"

"You haven't eaten?" Motoki exclaimed. "You have to eat, or you know…"

"Oh yeah, um…" She said as her vision got blotchy. Then it turned black.

* * *

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She tried to look at her surroundings but didn't have the strength.

"Usa-chan." A concerned male voice said. It was Motoki. "Usa, you have to eat!"

"Onii-san…gomen." She said. He helped her in a sitting position, and started to give her some food.

"Remember that your body needs to eat or else you'll end up in a hospital or worse." He scolded her.

"Sorry, I lost track or time. Ah, I remember that when I was 14, I dreamed that you would feed me, since I had a crush on you at that time, and look, my dream came true, a little too late though." She said, laughing at Motoki's blushing face. After she got her energy and coffee, she went back to her flat.

Motoki remembered the 14-year-old Usagi. Though she acted immature and ditzy, he knew that she was actually the most mature 14 year old there was and a very smart one. She grew a little taller, her voice was filled with love and concern, around her loved ones, but when around her old friends and ex, her voice was somewhat cold. Her hair was longer and golden. She had silver-blue eyes` but then they turned to a turquoise-sapphire` like color. His little sister was weird in a strangely good way.

* * *

Usagi climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

_'Fuck the paperwork, I'm tired. I'll take a nap.'_ She thought. She fell asleep as soon as she hit her mattress.

* * *

_'Damn that memory foam.'_ Was her first thought when she realized it was 1 am and raining outside. She got out her sketch pad and did some designs. One was a barrette, with a shirt that exposed the shoulders and skinny jeans with holes on the side of the legs. She took off her clothes from the day before and pulled on black shorts, a tank, and converse. She then went down to the kitchen, grabbing chips and a coke. She plopped onto her couch and turned on the iHome, the song being _Nagareboshi he - Three Lights,_ and her mind started drifting off to the trip.

While she and Naoya were together, they almost proceeded to the next level, though they stopped themselves for that would be going to quick in their relationship. After that Naoya acted shy for a few days.

Okay so she already did it. With Mamoru, of course. It was around her 16th birthday, and was much unexpected. She didn't have a problem with Naoya but she didn't want to seem like a tramp. She thought of her Sailor Moon days. It really was the best time but after defeating chaos, things just went downhill.

She sighed and walked out of her apartment and towards the park. Sure it was raining but who cares?

She sat on the bench and stared at the ground. She was glad that she could focus on her business now that she wasn't a Senshi, but wondered where her relationship went wrong with all of them. Remembering the song that was playing at her flat, she was remembering Seiya. Though they left, she missed them. Her life was in the dumps now.

"Odango…?" A familiar concerned male voice asked.

_'No it can't be…it's him.'_ Usagi thought and slowly looked up at the man in front of her.

"Seiya…"

* * *

Ah! See what I did there?

It was going to be longer but you know, rather make it into two different chapters. Please Review!

**Oh and if i put a ` on something, like her eye colors, that means it'll be linked on my profile ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter…you know. Well please enjoy.

* * *

"Odango! What are you doing in this rain?" He said, pulling her up and bringing her in his umbrella. Seeing that she wasn't responding, he took her to his apartment.

"Odango, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"My life…is it really that useless?"

"What? No, what makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because, the Senshi dumped me, Mamoru dumped me, I don't have time for my boyfriend, my work is going under, and I'm just hopeless." She replied coldly.

"You're not useless; you saved the world from chaos and evil many times since 14! And who cares of Mamoru, you have another boyfriend and he must know why you don't have time." He said, hugging her.

"Seiya?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you here? Im glad you are, but confused."

"The princess let us live here as males. Only when needed, we will be summoned. We may be back in the music world, focusing on Japan." Seiya explained. While he still had feelings for her, he wanted to love her as a sister, to be with her always.

"Seiya, arigato."

* * *

Soon the inner Senshi graduated high school and summer came. Naoya and Usagi had their one year anniversary and the starlight's were going big in Tokyo, but were going to college. Usagi's designer brand was the most popular and she, along with Naoya, helped make many animes. Though under a lot of stress, Usagi enjoyed her job. Soon, when the company was under the care of many reliable employees, and when her life wasn't crazy, she began to work on her own manga of her journey as Sailor Moon, under the pen name Serenity. Her moon bunny story was made into a children's best seller and was made in an anime overseen by Usagi. She decided to make it into a manga to be released before her Sailor Moon series.

The outers found out what happened, and where somewhat mad but supported Usagi. They became very close during the summer and when summer almost ended, they left to attend some business in America, promising to return soon.

While working on her SM manga, she changed the civilian names of the inner Senshi and the outers, along with Tuxedo mask.

Usagi- Naoko

Rei- Reiko

Minako- Mika

Makoto- Misaki

Ami- Ayemi

Setsuna- Trista

Michiru- Michelle

Haruka- Amara

Hotaru- Hinata

Mamoru- Masato

While she worked really hard, soon Fall came again and its events began.

* * *

Wow, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter :O

Well a lot of people (not really) want it to be Mamoru/Usagi story. I am having trouble. So for now it'll be a Usa/Naoya story and something will happen, that will be tragic to both of them.

So in the end it'll be either a

Usa/Naoya

Usa/Mamoru

Usa/Seiya

Or…

Usa/Other

Hahaha well next chapter is in the works. Please Review/favorite/follow


	6. Chapter 6

Yay chapter…six :D um, just gonna warn you…some stuff is gonna happen

* * *

Usagi looked in the mirror as her fingers ran through her hair. She was wearing a black dress. It fit her curves and was long sleeved. The sleeves and above the breast where lace while the rest was black`.

She was going to go to dinner with Naoya, to celebrate their anniversary. It all happened quickly, the dinner and the kiss, that then lead to the bedroom at his house. It turned from an innocent night of celebrating, to a night of pleasure, passion, and lust.

She woke up naked next to him and was happy it happened for she really needed it. She looked at his sleeping face and gave him a light kiss before falling back to sleep in his warm arms, where she felt like she belonged.

* * *

_*Fall; almost winter*_

A now 18 year old Usagi paced around her living room. The tv was on some game show and the volume was on low. She was waiting for a very serious thing to find out. She looked at the time on the TV and went to the bathroom. She returned to the room pale and called someone.

"Yes, I would like to see you know. It's important. Thank you." She said and walked out of her flat. She hailed a cab and told the driver to take her to the hospital.

She walked into the lobby and soon bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"Usagi?"

"Oh…Mamoru, how are you doing?" She said, not paying attention.

"I'm fine; I got an internship here. What about you?" He asked watching her closely.

"Oh, nothing, just working with animators and doing designs, working on Dreams Draw, though the employees have been angels to helping me out. Its such a stress handling it alone but now that I got the right people to do the right things, I moved on to do other stuff, which you may of heard of."

"Yeah, so why are you here? Are you sick?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I am meeting with Dr. Otori to do some business…well I have to go, bye, talk to you later."

She walked away towards the doctor's office. An hour later, she got the information she needed badly.

"Congratulations Usagi. You're 8 weeks along*."

* * *

_*Winter*_

She sat in a warm café. She was about 3 months so she wasn't showing…yet. She had called Naoya to inform him.

"Rice ball, what's so important?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair. She stared at the table and muttered something. "What?"

"Naoya…I'm pregnant." She said looking at him. He stared right at her and then got up. He then ran out of the café. Of course he would run, he was 18 and successful. He didn't want a family. He wanted to live life. Usagi just sat there, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. Suddenly, Naoya appeared again.

"Congratulations Usagi! Let's have the baby together." He said rather loudly, and a blush appeared on her face. He was holding out a yellow stocking filled with goodies. She giggled.

"For our baby." He said, hugging her.*

* * *

Usagi went to the doctor a week later. She wanted to know the gender and see her child's heartbeat.

"Usagi…congratulations, you are going to have twins! One boy and one girl!" The doctor told her at her ultrasound. She was in a happy world.

* * *

_*Christmas Eve*_

Usagi was feeling amazing. Though her family was hesitant to approve of the pregnancy, Naoya's family approved. Though his parents were going to America, his sister was awesome. Usagi soon became best friends with Karina, Naoya's sister.

It was eight pm and she walked out of the convenience store and started to pass by the alleyway. She felt a sharp pain to her head. Masked men surrounded her. They beat her and soon enough, they were tugging at her clothes. It would have been worse but she was lucky. The clerk had come outside to take his break and found them. He called the police and ambulance as soon as the men ran away.

Then darkness took her.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital room. Karina sat next to her in tears and Naoya was holding her hand with a pained expression. Then Dr. Otori came in and asked to speak with her alone.

"Usagi, you are suffering with many bruises and broken ribs. You have a fractured arm so we need to keep it wrapped up." He informed her.

"What about my babies?" She asked.

"Usagi…you suffered a miscarriage." He said softly.

It was as if her world ended.

* * *

*_Spring_*

During the winter, Usagi threw herself into work. She barely ate and only slept for about two hours. Her miscarriage was tragic to the Sakamoto family and herself. Though she and Naoya made a grave for their twins. It was at a flowerbed overlooking Tokyo Bay at the Art Museum.

It was 12 am and Usagi left her flat. Before she knew it, she was at the grave.

"Hey babies, are you doing okay in heaven? I'm sorry. I'm sorry mama couldn't protect you. I feel useless that I couldn't protect you. I didn't even get to name you. Mama feels lonely that she can't feel you guys inside her. I spent all this time thinking and I had already decided the names when I woke up, but those awful men took you away from me. Kazuya and Kanon, mama is very sorry. I'm sorry, Kanon…Kazuya." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

What she didn't realize that her former ally, Aino Minako, had heard everything.

* * *

Ah, what a plot. Sorry to throw it in one chapter, I didn't know what to do :/

*_Koizora_: I based the pregnancy after this tragic love story. I swear, after watching it, I cried. It was so sad. Even after a week, when I thought about the lead male, I almost cried. You guys should watch it but it's so sad. I based most of this chapter after it. I was going to name Naoya after the lead male but decided against it, though I did use the females name for Minako in usagi's book.

*I am not good at the pregnancy things so spare me.

About the love scene, if it can be called that, I was going to like write it out but I totally suck at it so decided against it. But if I can think of how to write it, then I might repost this chapter. Oh come on, I know you guys think of this stuff too! Any person would.

Kanon is the girl, Kazuya is the boy: thats the name for her twins.


	7. Chapter 7

How did you like last chapter? Please review both chapters!

* * *

Minako called everyone to the shrine the next day. The Senshi and Mamoru all sat their when Minako was pacing.

"Minako-chan, what's up?" Ami asked.

"Remember when we thought that there was a Youma by Tokyo Bay Art Museum?"

"Yeah, and you decided to check it out. Why any Youma?" Rei asked, impatient.

"No Youma, but something very interesting about our former leader." Minako told everyone.

"What is it?" Makoto voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well, apparently she was pregnant and-"

"PREGNANT!" The girls cried, and Mamoru wide-eyed.

"Yes! Now let me finish. Apparently, she _was_ pregnant with twins."

"What do you mean _was_? Did she have an abortion?" Rei asked.

"God, Rei, Usagi wouldn't do that!" Makoto said.

"She's right Rei. Then the only other thing is…miscarriage." The young doctor-in-training said, turning pale.

"Miscarriage. Wow, while we are stressed with college, she was looking forward to having a family with that man and working in a stressful business and suddenly she didn't have a family." Makoto said, feeling awful for the blonde.

* * *

"_Mama!" a little girl of five said. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair and emerald eyes with sapphire specks. "Kazu pushed me!" _

"_No! Ka-chan took my toy!" a boy of the same age reasoned while pouting. He also had golden hair that looked spiky and sapphire eyes with emerald pecks. _

"_Now, now, Kazuya, apologize to Kanon, and Kanon, apologize to Kazuya." A woman of about 22 said. She had strange blue eyes that where one color, one minute, and another blue color the next. Her hair was long and golden._

"_Sorry Ka-chan." _

"_Sorry Kazu." _

"_Now go and play." The woman told her children. _

"_Ah, Usagi! What happened?" A woman, about 23, with emerald eyes and mid-length dirty blonde hair said. _

"_Nothing Karina, the twins were fighting." She said with a smile. How she loved her children. _

"_Rice bunny, I'm home." A male said. He appeared by his wife. He was about 22 years old, with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. _

"_Naoya, stop with the nicknames." She said._

"_Afraid not, love." He said, sitting by his wife. The three watched the twins for a while before they came running to their parents and aunt. It was the perfect scene._

* * *

Usagi woke up from her dream in tears. It was a dream about her lost twins and the man she loved, along with her best friend. She called Naoya.

"Usagi are you okay?" A sleepy Naoya asked. It was 11 pm.

"Please, I need you." She said in a whisper.

"I'll be there." He said. Soon he was at her flat.

She broke down in tears as she told him her dream. He carried her up to her room and hugged her close. She sobbed as she fell asleep.

* * *

_*Summer*_

Usagi entered Crowns wearing a tank and shorts with flats. Andrew looked up to see his sister and boy did she look like hell. He knew about the pregnancy and could only imagine what she felt- feels- about losing her kid.

"Usa." He said softly. Looking at her was torture. Her eyes were red and looked dead, her hair lost its shine, and her skin looked pale. Hell, it looked like she lost weight. If you looked at her left brow, you could see a cut that sliced

"Motoki." She said her voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I feel and look like hell. I don't want to do anything. It's a damn good thing I'm letting Karina take over for now." She said, putting her face into her palms.

"Usagi?" A voice said.

"Uh, oh hey Haruka, back from America?"

"Nevermind that! Why do you look like hell?" She asked, pulling her into a booth for privacy.

Usagi told her everything. Haruka wanted to punch Naoya in the face for getting Usagi pregnant but then she wanted to kill the men who caused the miscarriage. As Usagi told her, her eyes stung. Then when she was finished, she was crying silently. Haruka hated to see her kitten like this.

It was just too much for the bunny. She had stayed with Motoki, ignoring almost everyone but him. Though she did chat with Mamoru.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Mamoru had asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm doing great." She simply replied, and went back to ignoring him.

* * *

_*Fast-forward: Christmas Eve*_

"Kazuya, Kanon, Merry Christmas. Mama and Papa are here to see you." Usagi said. Naoya stood behind her with two pair of mittens, one blue and one pink.

Unknown to them, the Senshi and Mamoru were watching.

"Mama always thinks about you, wondering if you would be happy with Mama and Papa." She said, laying down the blue mittens. Naoya picked up snow and started to make a mini snowman, placing it on the flower bed.

"Papa is happy that you two are safe in heaven, but sad that you can't be with Mama and me." Naoya said.

It was the first Christmas after they lost their children who never had the chance to live.

* * *

_*Late-spring; almost summer*_

A nineteen year old looked out her window while on a train. She was heading back to her home after a week of out of town business. When she arrived, a man was waiting for her.

"Usa-chan!" the man said.

"Motoki-Onii-san!" Usagi replied. They hugged and quickly went back to his job.

Usagi was now 19 years old and single. During the late winter days, Naoya and she broke up. The fact that Usagi was just getting over the fact that she lost her kids and that Naoya was working too much was a big negative on their relationship. He said he would always love her for she was going to be the mother of his children but couldn't handle the relationship. Usagi felt the same and they promised to remain good friends and visit their children's grave.

Usagi then got her life together and started to work hard. It seemed like her kids where talking to her.

'_Mama don't be sad, or we'll be sad. Live your life with us in mind.'_

* * *

Aha, so she is single. Now will she end up with Mamoru, Seiya, or get back together with Naoya. Maybe she'll have a mystery boyfriend.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

So, I am thinking of ending the series soon, but I might make like a fic where she has her twins and stuff but like kinda different plot. What do you think?

Oh and I might make a Sailor moon version of Koizora (Love Sky: a tragic love story) but not too sure :/ I might make it in my version! Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

_*Summer*_

Usagi sat at the counter in Crowns. She was reading a book and was sipping on coffee. Karina took over Dreams Draw to help Usagi out, though Usagi still was a big part of the Company, she wasn't really working. When she was 22 or so, she would take over since she lost some years while working. Her children's book and manga's were a hit however, but she was taking a break until she turned 21, and then probably retire from that section.

"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru said, grinning up to her 'aunt'.

"Ru-chan!" She said smiling brightly. She loved Hotaru as her own sister.

"Haru-papa asked me to tell you and Toki-nii-san to go to the apartment after work tomorrow. Oh, and wear something nice!"

"Why?" Usagi asked, confused. Hotaru giggled at her aunt, clearly seeing that she forgot what tomorrow was.

"It's a se-cr-et~!" She said. With that, she twirled around and left the building.

* * *

_*Next Day*_

Usagi wore a short dress, black on the bust, and the skirt was fluffy and turquoise`. She wore her hair in curls and on her neck was a silver and black heart chain. She wore black stilettos. Her makeup was a sheer gloss, turquoise eye shadow and black eyeliner with mascara, which showed her lashes like those mascara commercial. She walked into the crown, a half hour before closing. She didn't notice that the Senshi and Mamoru were there, gawking at her. She was holding on to her black clutch, holding her phone, and she had a simple black ring and matching bracelet.

"Wow, Usagi…you look gorgeous." Motoki said, looking her up and down.

"Thanks nii-san, you too. But I wonder why Haruka wanted me to go with you all of a sudden." She wondered out loud. After hearing that, Motoki sighed and rolled his eyes. Soon they left the arcade and arrived to Haruka's place. She knocked and the door simply opened. She was confused but turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" The outer Senshi and starlights shouted. It was decorated and in the middle of the table was a small cake with a rabbit and kitten on top.

"Wha?" Usagi said.

"She forgot." Motoki said, looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" Michiru asked.

"Wha?" Usagi said again.

"Kitten, it's your birthday!" Haruka said.

Usagi looked at them with a confused look on her face before realization dawned on it.

"…OH! Ahaha thanks everyone." She said, embarrassed. She was twenty now.

"Odango, wait til next year and we'll have a great time." Seiya said, and everyone laughed.

With that, they had a night of celebration that she would never forget.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. *Sigh* well I am thinking of ending the series, but not too sure. I might make a spin-off kind-of thing with her kids, but I have think it through. Please leave me suggestions of what to do for future chapters, because I really need it.

Tell me if you'd like to see a Koizora version of this too, though I might just make it happen now.

Yep, I decided, check for a new story by me :D imma make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been so long guys! If you do not remember me- try and remember (aha)

I am still having a huge writers block on this but I decided to do a Naoya POV c;

* * *

I stared out of the window. The night was beautiful, especially from this view. The snow was softly drifting in the air but my thoughts weren't there. My mind was filled with only her. My little rice bunny. Well, not really mine now. My thoughts went to last week on our final dinner as a couple.

* * *

_I stared at her golden hair. The curve of her neck was tempting me ever so slightly. She was wearing a black dress. Her eyes flickered with emotion yet they looked empty at the same time. We both knew this day were to come soon._

_"Naoya," She started. My heart raced slightly as I heard her twinkling voice called out to me. I gulp but interrupted her._

_"Usagi, we know this is the day," I said, playfulness lacing my voice. Yet pain was dripped into it as well but wasn't really noticeable. "We can't move on with each other. It'll only be the past if we're together. There's too much pain."_

_"I'm so sorry," She almost cries, and I glance at her eyes. Those beautiful sapphire-like eyes were filled with crystal-like jewels. She was a jewel herself. She was a diamond to me; a diamond jewel with other valuable things, something very valuable that even others stare at and want to steal. Even know, men looked at her with desire and woman with admiration. _

_"I understand, love," I tell her. I smile at her but surely it's a sad one._

_"I don't want to do this," She continues but it seems like she can't._

_"But we have to. It's best for the both of us. Don't worry. If you never need someone, just call me. I will always love you, for you were to be the mother of my children. It's an experience that I'll never forget. Oh and when you want to, I can send you an ultrasound picture copy." _

_"Thank you," She whispers. She stands and leans down to give me a final tear-filled kiss._

* * *

I sigh. I am still very heartbroken. A goddess is in pain because of me. I wish for her happiness. After all, I will never love anyone as I love her.

* * *

Thank you for reading my short Naoya story c;

It makes me happy. Please review any ideas and such. Thanks for putting up with a horrible person like me! Love you guys very much!


End file.
